


Time Force Continuum

by Mistical52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Mostly Time travel stuff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Regular Vader, Suitless Vader, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Forcey worsy, wibbaly wobaly, stuff. Messing up the timeline continuum, all in a day’s work for the force.This is probably going to be a mess of time travel one-shots with the occasional second chapter shoved in.Currently this mess contains:Not Wall Decorations (Chapter 1)The former smuggler walked out from between the row of carbonate stretching and faintly registering the people around him.“Hey Snips.” A young Jedi greeted one of the other members.“Hey Master.” Called a young Togruta as she craned her neck from side to side.“Hey Vader.” Han gave a groggy greeted once he spotted the man.“Hey Han.” The suit-less Vader replied automatically.Exchange (Chapter 2)A rebel loth-cat and a snippy padawan swap places. Only one of them didn’t exactly go to the right spot.Attachment is Not the Jedi (Sith) Way (Chapter 3)The Republic? No problem, Vader's been there done that. Meeting the Jedi Council, slightly bigger problem, they never liked him before and they like Sith even less. And with Luke along for the ride things promise to be interesting.Misfits of the Present (Chapter 4)Rey and Kylo get yanked back to the Clone Wars.





	1. Not Wall Decorations

Separatist planet Lola Sayu (Clone Wars: Season 3 Episode 18 The Citadel) 

 

A groggy fuzz held itself within Han’s mind. Waking up from carbonate was not his ideal situation. But hey he wasn’t blind this time so that was a plus.  
The former smuggler walked out from between the row of carbonate stretching and faintly registering the people around him.  
“Hey Snips.” A young Jedi greeted one of the other members with an easy tone.  
“Hey Master.” Called a young Togruta as she craned her neck from side to side.  
“Hey Vader.” Han gave a groggy greeted once he spotted the man.  
“Hey Han.” The suit-less Vader replied automatically.  
There was a slight pause before young Vader’s head snapped back to Solo’s direction. “Han, what are you doing here?” Jedi cladded Vader asked.  
Awareness was almost back to normal for the Rebel. “What do you mean what am I doing here?” Started Han before he began to look around at the strange cavern with its eerie yellow light, “Actually what am-”  
“I didn’t think you’d come.” Vader cut him off and gave Solo a look that screamed ‘play along’.  
“Anakin would you care to introduce us?” Inquired another Jedi who sounded a lot like that old man Kenobi. As a matter of fact, he looked like him too, or at least the ghost version of him. It was the same with Vader. The only reason Han actually recognised the men was because of the rare holovid and spending the last two days with the force damned ghosts. Being deceased had next to no perks, aside from knowing that Vader had been actively trying to stop his son from turning dark. The guy, Anakin wasn’t actually half bad, excluding his time as Vader.  
“This is Han Solo, he used to be a smuggler. I though his _expertise_ might help with this mission.” Explained Vader, Anakin?  
“Why didn’t you mention him before now?” Not-so-old-man Kenobi asked.  
“I uh-” Vader started, he probably did have an excuse lined up but Han wasn’t going to let a conversation about him go on without him getting a word or two in.  
“I used to be a _smuggler_ , I’m not exactly the easiest guy to get a hold of.” Supplied Han.  
Sticking up for Vader, he can now check that off his list of ‘Stuff he never _ever_ though he’d do’.  
“I wasn’t sure if he was even coming.” Vader finished, tying off that lose end.  
“Smuggler eh, well you got any experienced with prisons?” Asked someone from behind.  
Han turned around and was spotted troopers in white armour. Solo drew his weapon instantly and pointed it at the nearest being in white. All the troopers instantly lifted there weapons and trained them on him. The familiar hiss of lightsabers also assaulted his ears.  
“Han!” Vader barked warning ringing in his voice.  
It dawned on the Rebel that the troops were all identical, at least their face structures were. There armour also wasn’t the clean sleek design of the First Order nor the design of the Stormtroopers. The markings on their armour identified them as individuals, not a cog in a machine.  
Han gave his trademark smile and held up his blaster and hands in a loose surrender. “Sorry, don’t have the best experiences with guys in white armour.” Han explained honestly. “Didn’t mean nothing by it. It’s just a _habit_ I’ve picked up on.” Solo tenderly holstered his weapon.  
“How do we know he’s not going to shoot us in the back and run as soon as things go south?” Asked a trooper with two handguns and blue markings on his helmet that looked almost like ears or were they eyes?  
“Because if he does then he’ll have to answer to me.” Was Vader’s response holding a hint of annoyance though it wasn’t directed at the trooper.  
Han rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry Vader I’m not gonna shoot any of your war buddies.”  
The trooper with two blasters quirked an eyebrow before he slid on his helmet. The rest of the troops lowered their weapons and the hiss of disengaged lightabers followed the action.   
“It’s partially the carbonate. I hate coming out of that stuff.” Han said vaguely gesturing the hunks of carbonate they had all come out of.  
“You’ve been stuck in that stuff before?” Asked one of the troops with a blue handprint on his armour.  
The former smuggler cringed, “I pissed off the wrong people and got stuck as a wall decoration for a bit.”  
Another trooper with two handguns and, what looked like a Rishi eel on his helmet turned to Kenobi, “See! I told you that could happen!”  
“I don’t see what you’re complaining about. We’re perfectly fine.” The sly old man replied folding his arms and giving the trooper a faint smile.  
“Yeah Fives quit whining, the General got us in here undetected.” The trooper with the handprint said as he nudged his comrade.  
Han stretched his shoulders, “Who’s fantastic idea was it to carbon freeze everyone?” Solo asked sarcastically.  
A hand clapped down on his shoulder, “It was mine actually.” Said Vader with an all too happy smirk.  
Han glared up at the guy, he was a precious few centimetres taller than Han. “Of course it was yours.” Solo said sourly.  
“Let’s run through proper introductions, everyone this is Captain Han Solo. He is, as of now helping us on this mission.” Baby Vader started, “Han this is Obi-wan Kenobi, and my padawan Ahsoka Tano, who is not supposed to be on this mission.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Master.” The Togruta stated folding her arms, “I received orders from Master Plo Koon.”  
They gave the Rebel not time to process the fact that Vader hand an _apprentice_.  
“I didn’t hear those orders.” Vader countered crossing his arms to mimic the younger member of the group.  
Vader’s apprentice, Ahsoka looked away but it didn’t seem nervous or shy. “It was after you were in carbonate.”    
A trooper the blue ear like markings cleared his throat interrupting the conversation, “Nice to have you on board Captain Solo, I’m Captain Rex from the five’o-first.”  
Han shot a look at Vader, the name ‘Vader’s First’ ringing through his mind.  
“General Skywalker and Commander Tano are our superiors.” Continued Rex as he gestured to the other troops wearing blue. “That’s Echo and Fives.” The clone, for they had to be in the Clone wars right? Pointed to the other two troopers who had spoken before. “And that’s Commander Cody of the two-twelfth.”  
Cody dipped his helmet in Han’s direction.  
“Just don’t be dead weight or shoot us in the back and we’ll get along fine.” Warned Rex. It wasn’t harsh or filled with malice, he just didn’t want a rookie or a traitor on this mission. Han could hardly blame him.  
“Oh trust me I know how to carry my own weight. I can shoot straight, work with others and I’ve fought with a Jedi before. Does that make me qualified enough Captain?”  
“Experience is the only rank that matters on these missions.” Replied the captain of Vader’s First.  
“Well you’ll be happy to know I’ve got bucket loads of that.” Solo replied giving the good captain a nod.  
“If there’s anything I can vouch for Rex, it’s that.” Chimed in Vader who up to that point had continued the conversation with his apprentice and Obi-wan.  
“I trust you, but I’ll judge that for myself if you don’t mind General.” The tone was filled with nothing but respect for his commanding officer.  
“And you have every right to do so.” Replied Vader. “Alright men let’s move out we have a mission to complete.” Commanded Anakin with an authoritative tone before he moved over to a strangely familiar astromech, “Artoo, buddy stay with the ship we’ll call when we need you.”  
Artoo? As in Luke’s little droid? Han let out a groan rubbing a hand on his face, both of which felt far too young.  
This was going to be a long day, Han could feel it in his bones.


	2. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchange
> 
> A rebel loth-cat and a snippy padawan swap places. Only one of them didn’t exactly go to the right spot.

Everything was way too bright. Sunshine streamed through the tent, glaring at Ezra through the gap in the material door. The boy was about to roll over and go back to sleep, only he didn’t remember going to sleep in a tent. He could have sworn that he laid down in his bunk with Zeb snoring below. Edging up Ezra fingered his lightsaber as he felt out around him. There were a lot of people outside the tent, bustling around and yelling commands. It sounded like the rebel base, only slightly different. Suddenly Ezra’s senses touched a blinding light in the force. The boy instantly recalled his presence and hid himself under layers of shielding, hiding as best as he could. Despite the fact that the light was so easy and warm Ezra was so used to hiding from anything remotely force sensitive and he wasn’t about to let go of the habit that had kept him alive for so long.  
Ezra stiffened and stood up, the presence was coming towards him, karabast! Unhooking his lightsaber Ezra scanned for an exit, though theoretically the whole structure was an exit, it was just material and he could easily cut through it with a single swipe of his sabre. Unfortunately downing a tent in a populated camp would surely be noticed.  
Ezra saw the shadow of a looming being and for a second he though he heard a cold harsh hiss of Vader’s respirator.

The tall man tore back the floppy excuse for a door and stared with wide eyes at Ezra for the briefest moment before his surprisingly young face morphed into a dark scowl.  
“Where is Ahsoka?” The man asked. Everything about this guy screamed ‘do not mess with’ from his posture to his voice, even his force presence.  
“Who?”  
“Don’t play games with me. One moment Ahsoka was here and the next she’s gone and you’re in her place. Who are you and what have you done with my padawan?!” The man growled stalking a step closer to Ezra.  
The man did look familiar, Ezra knew he’d seen him before but he couldn’t recall where.  
“Anakin!” Another voice snapped, “He’s just a boy!” The other voice said as the man with a well-trimmed beard came into view.  
“This _boy_ is where Ahsoka should be!” Exclaimed the taller man gesturing roughly to Ezra.  
“Master Skywalker?” Ezra asked finally recognizing the man. Ezra only vaguely noticed how Anakin’s head snapped towards the rebel. “And Master Kenobi?” Ezra felt weak in the knees, he was so glad that it wasn’t an enemy. The rebel sat back heavily in the bed and ran his hand over his recently cut hair, “I must be having a dream. Or a vision, like the one of Yoda. And you’re alive! Well, of course you’re alive.” Started Ezra gesturing loosely to Obi-wan, “You sent out the message. But Master Skywalker, I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you dead. Ahsoka thought you were dead.” The last part was quiet. He couldn’t, Ahsoka, the loss was still too fresh.

Ezra’s mind quickly switched gears and he jumped up with a smile on his face, “Kanan will be so happy to know that you’re alive! Maybe you can help him. He, hasn’t been much of himself lately … Though I’m sure with other Jedi around he’ll feel a whole lot better. I try my best but there’s not a lot I can do.” Ezra gave another excited jump and continued, not actually paying attention to the confused looks the two Jedi shared, “And the Rebellion! If you two helped I know we could turn the tides! We’d finally be able to defeat the Empire and bring back peace!”

 

~~~

 

Everything was way too dark. The black depth was dotted with the occasional red specks that, to Ahsoka, indicated a storage facility. The low rumbling of the engines tried to lull her back to sleep.  
But the cold darkness, more than just the inky shadows around her, squeezed at her heart and yanked at her force senses. It was like the stain of Dooku, only worse, much, much worse and way too close for her liking.  
The whole ship reeked of the Dark side. In fact, Ahsoka’s breath hitched, whoever the fiery darkness  
belonged to was still on board.  
She hastily clamped down on her presence, hushing it till it was hopefully dull enough to seem like just another crew member.  
Slipping off the crates she had been sleeping on Ahsoka tried to get her bearings. At the present she had no idea where she was. Last time the Togruta checked she had dropped down onto her bed in the 501st and the 212th’s campsite. Someone would have woken her if they had to move and they certainly wouldn’t have dumped her in a storage hanger if they couldn’t.  
Ahsoka snuck around and scouted out the area. Judging by the hum of the engines they were probably in hyperspace, and on a rather large ship. Though the last judgment partially came from the sheer size of the storage hanger. It was huge, the ship was _at least_ the size of a Republic Cruiser. Skulking around the larger crates and the tall shelves Ahsoka found out where the door was, and the fact that there was only _one door_. There were also a couple of vents she could get into if she climbed the shelves and had a force assisted jump. But Ahsoka would rather not climb into the vents unless she had to. She didn’t know this ship and if it was a big as she though it was then it was likely she’d get lost. The Togruta reached out subtly, as to not draw the attention of the darksider beast, and tried to grab her master’s attention. Ahsoka couldn’t feel him. She couldn’t feel the vast light that was her master, all she could feel was the dark burning that drenched the ship in the colder side of the force. The padawan tried Obi-wan as well but the darkness stifled the bond to her grandmaster.  
Frustration and a hint of fear bubbled up but Ahsoka quickly let them out with her next breath.

Suddenly the room felt much colder as the only doors hissed open. Ahsoka hid, jumping silently behind a stack of crates and stifling her breath.  
Harsh light spilled into the inky depths of the hanger. The force was so cold yet at the same time that burning darkness was horrifically close. The Jedi learner dimmed her force presence to nothing as the hiss of a respirator echoed on the walls.  
“I know you’re in here. Come out.” A deep baritone voice hung in the air. He was, nothing was supposed to be this cold, nothing should be this dark.  
Oh sweet force what had she walked into?  
Ahsoka clenched her teeth and tried ease down her nerves. The darksider, Sith, he was definitely a Sith what else could hold that much darkness? Wasn’t alone, there were other beings outside the blast doors, probably waiting in case she tried to run.  
The shadows were weighing down on her, trying to drown her. She had to get out.

Ahsoka smoothly ran and leapt, latching onto one of the towering shelves before scaling it silently with ease. Using the force she wrenched open a vent and launched herself up towards it, the force boosting her movements. As Ahsoka jumped something tugged at her ankle, pulling her off balance and forcing her to dive back down to the floor. The all-powerful essence cushioned her improvised landing. Rolling to keep her momentum the Togruta whipped out her sabres, igniting them and stood battle ready.  
Ahsoka didn’t know how long she’d last but if she was going to go out, it was going to be fighting.  

 

~~~

 

“The Empire?” Obi-wan asked while his former padawan took an entirely different route.  
“Ahsoka thinks I’m dead?”  
“Yeah, you’ve been missing for” Ezra quickly counted, “sixteen years.”  
Anakin gawked, “That’s not possible.”  
“Anakin’s right, he hadn’t even joined the order then. I believe you have us confused with another pair.”  
Ezra shook his head, what where they getting at? “The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear right? Rex and Cody are your commanding troopers and Ahsoka was Master Skywalker’s padawan.”  
There was only a small beat of silence as a light scowl crept across Anakin’s face. “What do you mean _was_?”  
“Don’t you remember, she, _left_ the order.” Now Ezra was confused, why didn’t Master Skywalker remember something so important?  
Before the taller man could cry out his disbelief the tent flap was opened and Rex slipped in.  
Ezra flinched at the white armour and his fingers twitched towards his sabre.   
“I’m sorry Generals but we’ve got a schedule to keep, you can’t just keep talking to the Commander all day.” The Clone only had eyes for Anakin and Obi-wan before he turned to Ezra. The only outward sign of Rex’s surprise was how he stiffened ever so slightly.  
“Rex?” Ezra started joy radiating from his as he recognising the clone’s markings, “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell us these two were alive?!” The Rebel stepped towards the Clone feeling more at ease with a familiar person.

 

“I’m sorry kid but who are you?” Rex asked, he didn’t expect to be recognised by a Jedi outside of the handful he knew. The kid was probably a learner still, but that still begged the question, where was Commander Tano?  
“It’s me Ezra Bridger. Don’t tell me you ran into a pipe again.” The boy said with a smirk, like he knew him.  
Rex bristled, he ran into a pipe that _one time_ and everyone gossips about that embarrassing moment?  
“Look kid, sir I have never met you before.” Rex responded honestly, choosing to not even acknowledge the pipe comment.  
The orange cladded kid folded his arms with a playful smile, “Yeah right. Still Rex you should have told Hera or Kanan that you knew some other Jedi.”  
Rex sighed, he didn’t know what was going on but he was curtain that it was Jedi business. The Captain pulled off his helmet and looked the kid in the eyes, “K-Sir I have never met you before.”  
In an instant the boy jumped back and ignited his lightsaber.  
Staring straight at Rex he opened his mouth, “Who are you?!”  
Every instinct Rex had was screaming at him to defend himself but he pushed past that as he heard the hiss of General Skywalker’s sabre, “You said it before kid, I’m Captain Rex of the Five’o-First.” Rex said calmly holding his free hand up, “I may know your name now sir, but I still don’t know _who_ you are. So would you like to tell us how you seem to know me?”

 

“You’re not Rex. You’re not the Rex I know. But, he, he was the Captain of the Five’o-First and he was friends with Ahsoka. And he knew and worked under Master Skywalker.” Ezra’s head was spinning, what in the name of the force was going on?! “He also told good stories about his brother Cody and Master Kenobi, and the battles of the Clone Wars.”  
Ezra took in a shaky breath as Anakin slid in front of Rex, keeping his Captain safely behind him.  
“You, you sound like him, you talk like him, in the force you _feel_ like him, you have the Jaig eyes on your helmet in the same colour. It’s the same kriffing helmet too. You just don’t _look_ like him.” Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and tried to take in calming breaths, he was panicking and he knew it. Something just didn’t feel right, something just felt _wrong_.  
“This isn’t a dream is it.” Ezra whispered.

 

His General noticed that the kid was panicking and lowered his weapon slightly and once the boy switched his off so did Skywalker. Rex’s General slowly edged closer to the boy clearly not sure what to do. Captain Rex on the other hand slipped right by General Skywalker and gently grabbed the boy, Ezra’s shoulder.  
“Hey kid it’s alright, no one’s gonna hurt you. Here just sit down.” Rex started gently pushing the teen down onto the bed. He’d dealt with some of his brothers having a panic attack, it wasn’t often but sometimes the war got to them. “General can you get Ezra some drinking water?”  
“Sure.” Responded Anakin putting his long legs to work and hurried out of the tent.

 

~~~

 

“Guard the door and monitor the vents. Make sure she can’t escape.” Commanded the thundering voice.  
The men in white scrambled to obey the Sith’s commands. The men weren’t vod, the armour was _wrong_ it looked flimsy and too clean. Imposter’s then, they were probably planning an attack from behind. Ahsoka had to stop them! That was, if she could get past the looming monster of darkness.  
The door closed behind the last of the Clone imposters as they hurried about their duties. As soon as the door shut the bay was plunged back into darkness with the only light being the small cargo lights, Ahsoka’s sabres and the Sith’s life support suit.  
A ghastly breath was drawn in by darksider, “Ahsoka?” Her name was drawn out in that deep voice and it sent a spike of fear down her spine. How did he know her name?!  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The snippy padawan snapped, her bravo squashing some of her fear. Ahsoka was about to turn off her lightsabers and use the cover of darkness to hide but the hangers lights suddenly clicked on.  
The Togruta winced and closed her eyes against the blinding lights then she realised that she was open to attack. Ahsoka jumped back using the force to boost her and guide her. But the padawan nether heard the hiss of a sabre nor felt the danger of an attack. When Ahsoka could open her eyes she found the Sith exactly where he was before, having never moved an inch.  
He had the perfect opportunity to attack, why didn’t he? Was he waiting for it to be a fair match? Because if he was then he’d have to wait several more years before she would probably even prove a decent opponent. Unless this guy had a low lightsaber aptitude? Ahsoka doubted it.  
The pawawan shot destress and determination across the bond to her master, hoping that he would figure out she was in trouble.  
The man, if he could even be called that seemed to stiffen ever so slightly. Did she broadcast her emotions aloud? If so why did he stiffen instead of attacking? And why was he just _standing_ there?

After a cold moment the Sith started to move forward and Tano tensed. The Sith seemed to hesitate then stepped back to where he was. “Ahsoka, what are you doing here?”  
She’d like to know that herself, “Wouldn’t you like to know, _Sith_.”

Ahsoka was getting desperate, she didn’t know what this Sith was doing or what his motives were. He hadn’t even _tried_ to kill her and yet he had a ship full of fake vod. Ahsoka knew that whatever his plan was she wouldn’t like it. She needed to contact her master, she needed to warn him about the danger. Ahsoka doubted that she would live through this so she had to make sure that someone knew. The Togruta grabbed the force and pushed past the cold, latching onto the training bond and following it to her master.  
Skyguy’s end was a bit rough around the edges, which was weird, but it was still there. Ahsoka was so relieved when she found it, and he was so close.  
_Master, there’s another Sith and they’re-_  
But Ahsoka cut herself off when she reached the end and only found that dark burning in the spot where Anakin Skywalker should be.  
Ahsoka snapped out of the force the world sharply coming into focuses around her. The Togruta barely registered it when she dropped her sabres.  
The Sith stepped forward arms outstretches as if to steady the teen but he thought better of it and stayed where he was.  
The fiery darkness was all around her and the padawan hugged herself, as if to shield herself from it. Ahsoka slowly looked up to the Sith with sad pleading eyes, “Master?” It was little more than a croaky whisper.  
The man didn’t say anything but his silence was conformation enough.  
Before Ahsoka stood her master, Anakin Skywalker a Sith.

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t long before General Skywalker returned with a canteen of water and by then Rex and General Kenobi had managed to calm down the kid a little.  
“I’m sorry. I realised that I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Ezra said before taking a drink from the canteen.  
“That’s an understatement.” Skywalker said folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
“Ezra who is your master?” The older general asked.  
“Kanan, Kanan Jarrus.” Came Ezra’s instant response.  
Rex recognised the name, the kid had said it before when he said that Rex should have told him about other Jedi. What did he mean by other Jedi?  
“You might know him better as Caleb Dume?” Ezra added with a question in his tone.  
The two Jedi shared a glance, “Do you know him?” General Skywalker asked Obi-wan.  
Kenobi toyed with his beard, “Yes I know a being in the Temple by that name. Although he is thirteen.”  
“Thirteen, as in years?” Anakin asked with doubt that could be seen even several klicks away.  
“That’s the only person. He’s only an initiate.” Informed General Kenobi.

 

Ezra chocked on the water he was drinking, “Kanan’s thirteen?” He spluttered. “I wonder what he looks like without his beard?”  
“If he’s anything like Obi-wan then he’ll look baby faced.” Suggested Anakin with a humorous tone.  
“Considering he’s younger than me I’d bet.”  
“If you don’t mind how old are you kid?” Rex asked trying to be polite.  
“Older than you.” Ezra said with a playful yet snide smirk, “I’m sixteen.”   
“If you’re anything like Anakin then I pity your master.” Obi-wan said somewhat mimicking Anakin’s earlier joke.  
“Hey,” Master Skywalker protected as Kenobi smirked.  
Rex spoke up, “In my book-”  
“Experience outranks everything. I know.” Ezra said with an eye roll. He knew Rex’s motto.  
Both Jedi and Rex looked genuinely surprised. “I’ve worked with the old man a couple of times.” Ezra said with an easy shrug.  
“Old man?” Rex asked looking half insulted.  
“Yeah well where, when I come from you have this bushy white beard” Started Ezra gesturing around his own jaw, “and a shaved head with a-” The Rebel froze. He didn’t have the scar. Rex didn’t have the scar from when his chip was removed.  
Ezra grabbed Rex’s head and twisted it from side to side looking for the scar.

“Karabast!” Ezra cried standing up and letting go of poor Rex’s head, quickly turning to the Jedi, “You have to get it out.”  
“What?” Asked Master Skywalker.  
“The chip, you have to get the chip out!” Ezra said starting to get frantic. He didn’t know when the order was activated, for all he knew it could be tomorrow. He couldn’t just let them all die. He couldn’t let Rex and his friends suffer.  
“Ezra calm down, what chip?” Master Kenobi inquired gently.  
“The chip. All the clones have chips inside their heads. You have to get them out _now_!”  
Rex looked alarmed and Anakin was scowling.  
“Why do we need to remove them with such haste young one?” Kenobi asked somehow managing to remain neutral.  
“Because otherwise the Clones will kill the Jedi.” Ezra blurted.  
A hand sharply took his shoulder and spun him around. “What?” Started Rex, “My brothers and I would _never_ do such a thing. How dare you even-”  
“Not you the chips! The chips make you and your brothers little more than droids.” Explained Ezra.  
“And, how would _you_ , _know_ that.” Questioned Rex as he jabbed the Rebel’s chest.  
“Because Kanan told me. Because you told me, because Ahsoka told me. Because Wolfie and Gregor told me! Because you all watched as it happened.” Ezra cried waving his arms the feelings for those he cared about ringing clear in his voice and through the force.  
The tent was silent, the only thing that stirred was the breezes that brushed against the material structure.

“You, Gregor and Wolfie removed your chips before the order. But you didn’t manage to convince anyone else.” Bridger started quietly.  
“What happened to the rest of my brothers?” Came a near whisper from the Captain.  
“Some died fighting the Jedi, but it was mostly the Jedi who were whipped out. Others stayed in the army and served the Empire. I’m sorry but I don’t know what else happened. I’ve only been told bits from, well mostly you and Kanan with a little from Ahsoka, Wolfie and Gregor.”  
“So Ahsoka’s fine?” Rex asked.  
“I.” Ezra couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t look at Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi so he stared at his feet as he shifted them. “She survived the extermination. But, she.” Ezra swallowed trying again and looked straight at Rex. “She died recently saving Kanan and I from a Sith.”  
The shock and cold emptiness jumped out through the force shaking Ezra’s core. Some of the emotions came from Rex and a little from Kenobi though most of them radiated from Skywalker.  
“No. She can’t be. She was here only a few minutes ago, how can she be dead?!” Rage and other dark emotions started crawling out from Master Skywalker, “Who killed her?” He snapped.  
Ezra tried to remain calm, this was to be expected, Anakin Skywalker was Ahsoka’s master after all.  
“A Sith named Darth Vader.” The Rebel answered.  
The anger died a little and Master Skywalker faltered, “I, I haven’t heard of a Sith by that name.”  
“He appeared around the start of the Empire. And he is not someone you want to mess with.” Ezra said as he shuddered. He never wanted to be near Vader again, if he could help it.

 

~~~

 

Ahsoka took a step forward. “Master, that’s really you isn’t it.” Ahsoka quickly scooped up her lightsabers and kept gradually moving forward. “Master, where am I?” She asked tenderly.  
There was a pause for a moment before the huge man answered, “In hyperspace.”  
The Jedi padawan snorted, “I guessed that. But where are we?”  
Another pause, was he trying to be dramatic or did he actually need to think about it?  
“On my flag ship, the _Devastator_.” He finally replied.  
“And where are we going?” Ahsoka pressed.  
“That is none of your concern.” Her master responded.  
Ahsoka didn’t manage to resist the urge to roll her eyes even as she stepped closer to the dark presence.  
“Can you at least tell me why you’re, different?” Ahsoka said not being able to stomach the word, _Sith_.  
He seemed to carefully consider this question. “The galaxy is no longer the one you left it as. The Clone Wars has finished. It finished almost sixteen years ago.”  
Ahsoka froze as her stomach churned. Sixteen years, it had been at least sixteen years!  
“It can’t be. You’re _lying_.” The padawan tried but she could feel the truth in his words.  
“I will not lie to you Ahsoka.” Confessed the Sith.  
“The vod.” Ahsoka started grabbing at her chest, “What about my vod?” She asked as she looked at the dark man with wide imploring eyes.  
“No longer in service.” Informed her master in that cold voice that echoed throughout the hanger. Her look must have done something though because he master took a step forward gently, “The ones who survived retired.” He elaborated sounding a smidge less harsh.  
“Did. Did we win?” Ahsoka asked softly.  
“Yes.”  
The Togruta let out a small sigh, all of their work, all of the loss had not been for nothing.  
“Follow me.” The Sith, Ahsoka’s master instructed before turning and walking towards the door. “Do not bother trying to escape, we will be in hyperspace for several more days.”  
Ahsoka followed, “I could hide from you for longer than that.”  
The door opened and her master paused tilting his helmet towards her just a fraction. “Do you wish to test that theory?”  
Once again Ahsoka was reminded that Anakin, the beautiful bright light was now a burning darkness within the force. He was a Sith, she should stop thinking of him as her master.

The fake troopers raised their blasters at her when she exited.  
“Stand down.” Commanded Skywalker his voice booming through the volocator. “Return to your posts I will deal with the Togruta.”  
The impostors in white saluted then ran off to their duties.

The hall was quiet with the faint sound of footsteps in the distance. Ahsoka and her master were alone again.   
Her master, the Sith started moving again striding down the hall at an impressive speed for someone only walking.  
“What do I call you? Do you still go by Anakin Skywalker or do you go by something else?” The padawan asked not really wanting the answer.  
“Anakin Skywalker is dead.” Said the cold voice far too easily, “My title is Darth Vader.”  
A stiff breath entered Tano’s lungs. This was all one big mess. One impressive pile of poodoo.

 

  
“What happened to you?” Ahsoka asked softly.  
For a second she thought her twisted master didn’t hear her, then the armoured man spun around so fast Ahsoka almost tripped backwards.  
“You left me.” Vader hissed.  
Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “What, I would never-” Started the padawan, but Darth Vader cut her off.  
“Padme betrayed me, Obi-wan burnt and maimed me!” The dark lord growled.  
“No” Ahsoka started to deny, “we would never-” She paused. The young Togruta _felt_ his searing rage through the force. She had felt her master’s anger before but never like this. The padawan didn’t want to believe it, but between the force singing ‘ _truth’_ , the wrath behind his words and the sheer power of his fury that expanded though the force she couldn’t be ignorant any longer.    
The young Togruta set herself, setting her determination in a new goal. “Well I won’t leave you! Not this time.” Ahsoka ended softly.  
The man’s rage faltered, if only for a moment.  
“Say whatever you please youngling, it will make no difference.” Said the Sith with his diminished rage that faded every second. Her master spun on his heels before proceeding down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vod' in Mando' = Brothers/Sisters 
> 
> First off, thanks you guys so much for the positive reviews and comments! Each and everyone is so special to me!  
> A couple of days after I posted the chapter I opened my email up and almost had a heart attack, because fifteen fantastic people had given this a kudos within about 24 hours prior! I kid you not I was in awe.  
> I was like, O.O 'Wow. People really, really like this." I was astounded, so thank you all of you amazing people who stopped to read these one-shot fanfics!
> 
> Secondly I know you guy's probably wanted another of the Han & Vader time travel story. I was originally only going to do one chapter on it but now I've written roughly another 1/2 chapter. So that will happen and be updated but I have to check some facts and dialogue from the episodes. 
> 
> For this one I was thinking what I should do for the next time travel story and I though about one I had a while ago. It was about Starkiller and padawan Ahsoka switching places. 
> 
> “Let’s find this Star-guy”  
> Sky-guy  
> Don’t get snippy with me  
> Stray thoughts clouded his mind. The sooner the dark lord no longer need for his old padawan the better. Vader was itching to get rid of her and purge himself of the remanets Anakin Skywalker left behind. 
> 
> SO like that, only I didn't actually work any further on the idea (Other than the picture) because I didn't really know Starkiller as a character and so many things happened in those games. Much of which doesn't fit cannon :/ And I like to try and do stories that fit in with cannon, to a certain degree *cough* every one of my Star Wars fanfictions *cough*.  
> Then I though of Ezra and a light bulb appeared above my head. 'Shit YES! That would be EPIC!' And so Ezra got pulled along for the ride.  
>  
> 
> Thanks once again for reading this! I hope that you enjoyed it! (You guys got a whopping chapter from me!) If there are mistakes in the terminology, characters or the written component please do tell me. I'm no expert. (I had to look up Vader's ship. I tried google but it just came up with the Executor. So I look in the last vol. of the Marvel Darth Vader comic that I'm borrowing from my council library. I was so relieved when they had the name 'cause I didn't have to jump around the internet to find it.)  
> This is the first time I've written Ezra so please be gentle.  
> I am so sorry for these long notes! (I'ma shut up now.)   
> So, thank you so much everyone for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day or night! And don't stay up to late (like I am) sleep is important!


	3. Attachment is Not the Jedi (Sith) Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic? No problem, Vader's been there done that. Meeting the Jedi Council, slightly bigger problem, they never liked him before and they like Sith even less. And with Luke along for the ride things promise to be interesting.

Two beings stood before the Council both watched by Temple Guards and bound with force muting cuffs.  
Appearance wise the tall man in black was the most intimidating. His respirator’s hiss echoed through the chamber while his black cloak shrouded the top of his face in darkness. The burning orange eyes stood out and seemingly glared at every council member.  
The other, a blond boy, was draped in a brown cloak with the hood down and his sky blue eyes shining. The boy though, he was an interesting person. Despite his foggy force presence it still shone with more grace than most Jedi. Windu didn’t know what was more frightening, the Sith or the boy who stood calmly with next to one.

It had only been a month since the attack on Naboo and the loss of Qui-gon. If this was the Sith master making his play than Windu thought that he _must_ be hiding something because it was all too easy to bring them pair in. They surrendered themselves as soon as the Jedi found them instead of fighting. However from what Master Windu heard the Sith was more reluctant to do so than the boy.

“Was the Zabrak your apprentice?” Windu asked the Sith. Mace would have just though that the man was a common darksider if not for his scorching eyes. He was probably concealing his presence before they had the cuffs put on, and now with the bonds on it was hard to judge how powerful the man was.  
“I have never taken an apprentice.” The Sith responded sharply.  
“Then who is your young friend here?” Master Plo Koon inquired sounding curious.  
“I’m not his apprentice.” The boy voiced calmly.  
“He has learnt from me however his is not my apprentice, despite how I keep insisting.” The man said. Something about the end of the statement felt like an ongoing argument between the two.  
“And I have told you that I will learn the ways of the force from you but I am a Jedi, like my father before me and I will not become a Sith.” The boy defended.  
The Sith seemed to ignore the last part of the statement, “We will continue this conversation later.”

“You are a Jedi?” The new member of the Council, Master Shaak Ti asked sounding surprised. “Please do excuse me, but I don’t remember seeing you around before. What is your name?”  
The boy gave a bright grin, “Oh, sorry. My aunt would be scolding me right now for forgetting my manners. I’m Luke, and this is, Vader.” The short human introduced and gestured vaguely to the Sith with his bound hands.  
“What is your last name?” Shaak Ti pressed.  
The Sith turned slightly to the boy and shot him some kind of look, though Mace couldn’t see it from his position. “I’m afraid that’s classified.” Informed Luke without so much as glancing at the Sith next to him.  
“Classified by who?” Master Gallia queried.  
“It’s more, classified as in, I won’t tell you. Sorry. You can ask other questions although it’s likely we won’t be able to answer all of them.” The boy told them honestly, or so it seemed.  
“The force works in mysterious ways.” Came the bitter comment from the Sith and he got a grim smile from the boy in return.  

“Who taught you?” Master Koth questioned.  
“A couple of Jedi. My first master died before I completed my training.”  
“If you can call what he taught you training.” Vader cut in.  
“Well he might have taught me more if you hadn’t cut him in half.” Luke shot back before continuing, “And then another master took me under his wing and I completed my training under his guidance.”  
“Your skills are still basic. There are many holes in your training.” The Sith added, though it was more directed at the young ‘Jedi’.  
Luke rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I get it Jedi suck, the dark side is all powerful.” The boy mocked while the Sith scowled but otherwise made no move.  
“The Jedi Code if flawed.” The Sith continued.  
“Well I don’t know enough to argue with you there.” The boy admitted somehow finding humour in the exchange.  
“What kind of Jedi doesn’t know about the Jedi code?” Master Depa Billaba probed sounding concerned.  
Luke gave a sheepish grin, “One who is better at the practical elements rather than the theory.” Windu could sense some truth behind his words, but Luke was also hiding something.  
“Who was it that taught you?” Windu demanded.  
“Uh, well you see that’s one of the difficult questions, because I can’t answer it.” The boy was looking very much like a nervous padawan standing before the council.  
“Padawan Luke who taught you?” Mace tried again his frustration at these vague answers sounded in his voice.  
Before the youngling could respond the Sith stood between Mace and the boy, easily blocking his view.  
The Temple Guards stepped forward, ready for action if need be. The force was whispering a warning, that the Sith was not someone to be trifled with.  
Things didn’t get a chance to escalate further than a mild staring competition when the boy peered around the Sith, “I’m not a padawan. I’m a Knight.”  
A couple of the council members gapped, “How old are you?” Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
“Twenty-three.” Came the response without hesitation.  
Twenty-three was not a surprising age for Jedi to be knighted, in fact it was average. The young man just seemed so much younger. Mabey it was his short stature and the fact that he was standing right behind a looming Sith. The looming Sith, who was still glaring at Windu. Mace blinked at the tall man, why did he seem so, protective, of the boy?  
The force whispered an answer to his question but it was to quiet and the buzz of darkness too loud.

“If you are not the Zabrak’s master than do you know who is?” Master Plo asked, moving on to a more important question.  
“Yes.” The Sith hissed, though it seemed his anger was not directed towards the Kel Dor.  
“Tell us you must.” Yoda chimed in.  
Vader turned his heated gaze towards the eldest member, “I will not.” Came the Sith’s icy response.  
“I don’t think Sith were loyal to each other.” Windu sniped.  
“I have not loyally to that _scum_. The next time we meet I will put my blade through his chest and throw him into a lava pit.” The Sith snapped.  
“Clearly you would rather the Zabrak’s master was dead, so why not tell us who he is?” Master Piell reasoned.  
There was a moment’s silence from their ‘guests’ and the dark side seemed to chill the room, “Because the fall out would be devastating.” Vader replied, sounding calm and collected but his gaze held a fierce intensity to it.  
“And how exactly will these ‘devastating’ events affect us?” Master Windu asked. There was no way that one Sith could cause anything remotely close to devastating when there was a whole order of Jedi to stop them.  
“We should tell them.” Luke said to Vader.  
“No.” Was the instant response.  
“But we could help them. We could change things.” The boy pleaded, staring with imploring eyes at the menacing man.  
The Sith looked straight ahead, ignoring the boy’s looks. “No.”  
“Please. If we tell them it will stop the death of so many innocent beings.” Luke continued. “Father please, we have to help.”  
“No Luke.” The Sith barked turning sharply towards the boy, “If we tell them it will make no difference. The council never listens! They never make decisions unless they have to and even then it’s too late. We will just waste our breath.”  
Luke fell quiet.  
“You are the son of a Sith?” Master Saesee Tiin asked alarmed.  
“I am.” The boy responded with a slight scowl in the council member’s direction.  
“You said that your father was Jedi.” Master Tiin continued.  
“He was.” Luke responded easily.  
Alarm flicked through the force, not only was the dark man before them a Sith but he was previously one of their own.  
“They must be separated.” Master Koth began with urgency, “The boy might still be saved.” It sounded like the Jedi was going to say more however a baritone voice cut him off.  
“If any of you, harm my son in any way the consequences will be severe.” Vader was standing slightly in front of his son shoulders squared and radiating a protective atmosphere.  
“We must save this boy now!” Saesee Tinn commanded. “Take the Sith to the holding cells, we can continue our interrogation once the boy is away from this darkness.”  
The Temple Guards started to move but stopped as the air in the room shifted.

Vader stood between Saesee Tinn and his child his stance ready to strike, “Be aware” The Sith growled, “that I am hear because my son asked. I could have cut down your pathetic Jedi if I so desired and left unharmed. Think carefully about what you do next.”  
“You are surrounded by Jedi Masters, _Sith_ and you are wearing force binding cuffs.” Master Tiin shot still sitting back in his chair.  
There was a faint click, “You mean these?” asked the Sith as he held the pair of cuffs loosely in his raised right hand, clearly showing every council member that he was no longer bound.  
“Escape those you should not have!” Yaddle cried.  
Every council member grabbed their weapons and the two guards sprung forward.

With a wave of a hand the Temple Guards were pushed again the walls and held there.  
Luke’s eyes were wide. “Father!” He yelled.  
“They want to take you away from me. That won’t happen. Not again.” The Sith said his deep voice resinating throughout the chamber.  
“Father put them down!” Luke demanded as he grabbed Vader’s upper right arm.  
“I will not lose you again.” The taller man replied darkness seeping out around him.  
Every Master was standing, none of them had lit there sabres, mainly because the two guards were still alive and no members of the Order knew how the Sith would react if they moved.

The darkness was steadily growing, Luke cursed struggling against the cuffs for a couple of moments while his father stared down Master Saesee Tinn. The young Jedi’s cuffs clicked and dropped to the floor before the boy spun in front of the Sith grabbing his hood and pulling the older man’s gaze down to him.  
“Father I am right here and I’m not going anywhere. I was born free remember. I can make my own decisions and no matter what it is _my_ choice.” The raw determination from the boy was almost as inspiring as getting up close and personal with a Sith Lord. “And I chose to stay with you.”  
Vader blinked and the guards dropped to the floor and quickly scrambled to their feet. It seems that miraculously no one was hurt.  
Vader straightened up, “I’m sorry Luke, I didn’t mean – It is your choice.” Emotions flicked across the shadowed face of the man but they disappeared quickly.  
“It’s ok. You’re” Luke gave a scoff of a laugh, “a dad. You’re allowed to be over protective at times.”  
The other man just grunted.  
“Well now that the Loth-Cat is out of the bag.” Luke started, addressing the entire council who were still brandishing there weapons. “We’re from the future.”  
“Luke!” Vader growled.  
“What? We need to tell them. We can’t do nothing!” The boy returned with almost as much passion and defiance. “We can stop a _war_. We can stop _two_ wars! And the annihilation of the Jedi!”  
“The Jedi should have burned long ago.”  
“You were one!” Luke argued.  
“And because of that I saw up close how flawed the Order was.” Vader retorted. “The Council sentenced my padawan to death when they did _nothing_ wrong. They don’t allow attachments Luke.”  
The boy seemed shocked by the revelations, “No attachments? But aren’t Jedi supposed to care about people?”  
“Yes. You are supposed to care. You are supposed to love but you cannot form attachments.” The Sith answered the question before any of the Masters could. “The Jedi are supposed to help others. But they stopped. They only do what the Senate says. Why do you think slavery is still so abundant? If the Jedi truly cared and helped others then why are the Hutts still around? They have the resources. They are not Generals yet. There is no war to divide them. The Jedi only care to do what tasks their corrupt senate sends them to. They are no more than lap dogs.”

Luke turned to sharply look at Yoda, “My father has a good point. Why haven’t you stopped the Hutts?”  
“Help the slaves we cannot. Not part of the Republic Tatooine is.” Yoda responded.  
“That’s not a good enough excuse.” Luke snapped, “There are millions of beings who need your help and you excuse is ‘they are not a part of the Republic’! Have any of you actually seen slavery? I have. I lived on Tatooine most of my life. Have you seen someone be whipped on the streets because they tried to run away from an abusive master? You can help so many people, you can bring so many families back together.” Luke sounded exasperated and frustrated, “You have the power to do so much good and you are wasting it!” The boy waved his hands around showing his frustration. Mace spotted that only one hand had a glove on. Was it a prosthetic?  
“Do you know what it would take to stop the Hutt empire? It would take a lot of time and resources. Ones which are not as justifiable as you think.” Windu countered.  
“As a matter of fact” Luke started with a hard edge, “I do know what it takes. I, along with seven others took down the Hutt’s empire on Tatooine. Two of them were droids. One of my friends was suffering from carbon sickness. He was virtually blind for the second half of the mission. One of my friends was force sensitive but untrained, and we had a Wookie on our side. The other guy was just that a relatively regular guy.” Luke explained and they could feel the honestly coming of him in waves, “So what I don’t understand is why you haven’t tried to put a stop to them. If you send five Jedi you’ll have the whole thing done in a half a day. If you send three you’ll still be able to stop them. It can’t be that hard for you to send them there. It was difficult for us to take down their base on Tatooine, but that was with a rag tag group of friends. Organised Jedi who have years of experience under their belt should have no problem.”  
“If what you have said is true then you will stop them without our help. I see no reason which why this is so important.” Master Poof said coolly.  
Look gawked, “My friends and I don’t stop them within the next couple of days, we stop them decades in the future! And between now and then so many more people suffer! Why do something tomorrow when you can do it today?”  
No one had a retort to that.  
“Come Luke, now you see that the Council won’t help us.” Vader said as he turned to walk out, “Nothing has changed and nothing will change. We must continue to do it ourselves.”  
“But-” Luke started but his father was already half way to the door.  
The Guards brought up there weapons and blocked the exit.

 

“I have no intention of harming your fellow Jedi. Now step aside.” Vader warned.  
“Wait.” Master Plo Koon began, the Sith turned his head to the Kel Dor, “Are you saying that if we do not change then we will be our own downfall?”  
“Yes.”  
“In what way are we supposed to change?” The Kel Dor pushed trying to figure out exactly where they went wrong. The boy had said two wars. If there was a war then Plo Koon wanted to prevent it. He could already feel a war brewing, Naboo would not be the last battle to happen. But most of all he wanted to save his fellow Jedi and the little Togruta who he’d recently brought to the temple.  
“Love and attachment. Every being needs it.” Was the reply.  
“Those are some bold words coming from a Sith.” Master Piell commented.  
“It’s true. My love for my friends has kept me from the dark side.” Luke added.  
“We cannot let them leave.” Master Tinn stated, igniting his lightsaber.  
“I have no issue with fighting my way out.” The Sith retorted, meeting Tiin’s eye over his shoulder.  
“We don’t want to hurt any of you. Please just let us leave. If you won’t help us then at least don’t hinder us.” Suggested Luke his hands up emphasising what he said.

 

“Let them go we cannot. Know more about the future they do.” The Grandmaster spoke up.  
“Ah, but Master Yoda, the future is always in motion, is it not?” The Sith asked. That question alone caused the eldest member to stiffen. How many times had he said that fraise to a Jedi? Too many to count.

Master Saesee Tinn leaped into action swinging straight for the Sith. Both of the prisoner’s blades flew from the belts of the Temple Guards and into waiting hands. Yoda expected Master Tiin’s green sabre to clash with red, however his was surprised when green clashed against green.  
“Just because I don’t want to hurt you that doesn’t mean I will sit by and let you attack my father.” Luke gritted out before pushing Saesee Tiin back.

 

The Guards struck at the Sith who easily pared each blow and quickly began to force them back. Windu leaped into action as the Guards were once again slammed into the door with a force push.  
Mace engaged the Sith swinging his blade viciously at the other man. Windu tried to force the Sith into openly attacking, however Vader wasn’t fooled. The Sith clearly knew about how his form was specifically design for fighting aggressive styles. From VII once mastered could channel an aggressive attack back at the opposition. However Vader stuck to paring and redirecting Windu’s attacks, not using his own. Over all it told Windu very little about how the man fought while rendering the form’s specialty next to useless.

 

The other Temple Guards who stood on the exterior side of the door charged in, obviously sensing the fight. The Guards went straight for the Sith. He dodged the first’s strike and redirected the seconds, sending the guard into Master Tiin’s way.   
The Guard and the Master barely avoided colliding.

This then gave Luke the opportunity to push both of them to the other side of the room while Vader did the same to Mace.

“We did not come to kill you.” The Sith’s cold voice rung out.  
“We’re here to help everyone. Please. We will fight you if we have to but if we fight people might get hurt.” Luke pleaded, “The force sent us back the Old Republic before we managed to bring ourselves here. I don’t think this was a coincidence. I think, no I’m _sure_ that the force wanted us here for a reason. Let us go and so we can continue helping people while we find the answer we’re looking for.”    
None of the masters could deny the honesty that danced through the force.  
The all-powerful energy had sung during the skirmish. Not for the members of the Order, but for the father and son. They were meant to fight together, to help each other, and to ground each other. Light and dark fighting together. Balance.

“Leave you may. Enter the temple again you must not.” Grandmaster Yoda finally decided, “Take you into custody we will if seen near the Temple you are. Leave us in peace you will.”

Luke deactivated his lightsaber first and was promptly followed by Vader.  
“Thank you Master Yoda. We will leave imminently.” The boy politely informed as he gave the Grandmaster a bow before giving the other council members a courteous nod.

 

“Regret this decision I hope I do not.” Yoda replied.  
“Luke will honour his word.” The Sith said as he turned to leave, finally unhindered by the Temple Jedi “And I will not stand between it.”  
Luke followed his father out the grand doors and into the wide hall nether bothering to wait for the other Jedi to disengage there sabres. The boy, not worried about appearance sake this time, tilted his head up as he walked behind the shadow of his father and stated awe bound at Temple.  
“This place is amazing!” Luke excitedly declared, “It’s a shame that we can’t stay longer.”  
“The sleeping quarters aren’t nearly as extravagant.” Vader rumbled from in front, but decided to take the scenic route at his son’s words. While Vader would rather not step foot in this temple ever again he was helpless against the joy that radiated from his child. If, because of him, his son never got to come back than Vader would at least make the trip out worth something.  
“Probably still better than the bunks on Home One.” Luke replied, never taking his eyes of the structures or the beings that wandered past. Most looked at them strangely but since Vader was hiding his dark presence they didn’t truly have any reason to be suspicious. Mace, along with Yoda and Plo were following them at a reasonable distance. The council members were obviously there to keep them on track and make sure they didn’t tamper with anything or kill anyone on their way out.  
“Of that I have little doubt.” Responded Vader.  
“Hey, that better not have been an insult.” Spoke Luke sharply, taking his eyes off the temple to glare at the Sith.  
Vader shrugged, “It is well known that the Rebel facilities are far lower than the imperial standard.”  
“What we lack in taste we more than make up for in morale.” Sharp tonged, just like his mother. Though Luke could have gotten a bit of it from himself.  
“The Rebels over estimate themselves.” Retorted Vader.  
“We blew up your both your Death Stars!” Luke replied.  
“I believe you are getting your facts mixed up. I blew up the second. I was the one who threw the Emperor down the shaft.” Bantered Vader, clearly enjoying this conversation even if it didn’t look like it. Luke seemed to sense his father’s amusement because he continued.  
“We make quite a pair. We each blow up one of the Emperor’s toys.”  
“I was always opposed to the idea of the Death Star.” Vader admitted.

 

It wasn’t long before they had made their way down to the foyer. It was strange to see the Temple like it was in his childhood. The walk was leisurely and every time Vader looked back Luke would be in a different spot studying something or another in the Temple. The Council hadn’t kicked them out yet, probably because they were undoubtable heading towards the exit, if slowly.

Vader felt a familiar presence and picked up his speed. He was not going to deal with this now.  
“Luke I’ll wait for you outside.” No need for his son to rush his trip.  
“Mister!” Called out a voice from behind, Vader struggled not to stiffen as he gathered the force with practiced ease and moved his mechanical legs faster. “Mister Vader, Mister Luke!” The voice called.  
Vader had to repress an irritated sigh. It seemed there was no getting way from this. So the dark lord spun on his heels to see a child running up to Luke and him with a woman trailing not far behind.  
Finally the blond boy caught up with them beaming, Luke gave a blinding smile in return.  
“Hello.” The young Rebel greeted.  
“Hi. You’re Luke right?” The boy asked before turning to the Sith, “And you’re Vader?”  
“That’s us.” Luke grinned, “I didn’t know we were so famous already.”  
The woman caught up with the small blond boy. Vader’s eyes softened as they fell upon his mother.  
“You freed my mum from slavery and a dozen other slaves! Of course you’re famous!” The boy exclaimed practically bouncing on the spot.

Ironically they had landed on Tatooine when they managed to jump forward from the Old Republic using the Basis, a Kyber Crystal far stronger than what was usually used in lightsabers, hidden in the Temple of the Headless Snake.  
When given something that can amplify force powers, Luke being the kind and caring person he was used it to amplify his limited healing abilities tenfold and tuned the power on his father’s failing organs. Thus the result was a Vader no longer limited by his suit.  
No longer needing the whole suit once they time travelled, using both of their force abilities and the Basis as an amplifier, Luke and Vader removed what the older man didn’t need. They tinkered with what he did need or wanted, such as the armour and his prosthetic limbs. Vader’s breathing was still a little radical from relying on the suit to breath for him for over twenty years, so they had kept the respirator. Although they adjusted it to just cover his nose and the lower half of his face.  
Despite the fact that they were on Tatooine, a relatively cut off planet, they quickly found out that they travelled to only two weeks after the Battle of Naboo.  
Luke and Vader managed to scrounge up enough money for a pod racer. They took turns in competing and betting on each other till they had enough money to buy a ship. Along the way they picked up a few slaves that were used as payment for some of the bets.  
Vader also specifically set out to buy his mother off Watto and set her free.   
They dropped off most of the slaves they freed at Alderaan and gave them money that they had spare. Same with the few that hopped off when they came to Corascant a couple of days ago. Shmi got the most money of course and was pointed in the direction of a dinner called Dex’s that might hire her.

 “Ani.” Shmi scolded, “You haven’t introduced yourself.” And at that moment Vader almost greeted them despite the fact that the comment wasn’t directed at him.  
“Sorry.” Ani mumbled, “I’m Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi. It’s an honour to meet the people who freed my mum.” Anakin looked up at the time travellers with such joy and amazement.  
Vader wondered when he stopped looking at the galaxy with such youthful eyes.  
“I’m Luke and this is my father Vader.” Luke introduced once again. Vader nodded his greeting, anything which he wanted to say ether couldn’t be said or the words died in his throat.  
“I know I’ve said it before but thank you so much for freeing me and those other slaves. It means the world to us.” Shmi sincerely thanked them putting a comforting hand onto Ani’s shoulder.  
“Yes, thank you so much! The Jedi wanted to free my mum when they freed me, but they couldn’t afford to. If I can do anything to pay you back I will. I don’t know if you know what it’s like to be a slave but it’s not fun. I mean Watto wasn’t terrible as far as masters go but freedom and family is everything. You gave my mother everything and you gave me back my mother. I don’t think I’ll be able to say thanks enough! If there’s anything I can do for you when I’m a big strong Jedi just ask.”  
“Yes, if there is anything please let us know.” Shmi said with a beautiful smile dancing on her lips.  
Luke’s smile was sweet and soothing as he looked at Vader’s younger self. “I grew up on Tatooine, fortunately I was free born but I’ve seen what it’s like. It’s not easy living there. But it was home.” Luke shrugged.

“I know what it’s like.” Vader began quietly, “I’ve had a master or two in my time. One who I knew was a master and one who I though was a friend. I have only know the illusion of freedom. Until recently when my son set me free.” Honestly, it was brutal honesty but that was his _mother_ standing before him and he couldn’t help but spill a little.  
Luke’s eyes were soft and knowing while Shmi’s eyes were gentle and understanding. Anakin’s eyes were wide and sad with empathy laced throughout his features.  
Vader’s respirator hissed and he straightened up, that was all they needed to know. That was all they could know.

Over Shmi’s shoulder the Sith saw a familiar face, though it looked far younger than he was used to.  
Kenobi’s movements were swift, he leaped over Anakin and Shmi landing between the four Skywalker’s and swung his ignited blade.  
Luke and Vader sensing the danger easily leaped back.  
“Anakin, Shmi stay back. That is a Sith!” Obi-wan warned.  
Fortunatly the entrance area was mostly empty so no one seemed to notice the conversation.  
Vader frowned, how had the knight known? He was still shielding his force signature. Then Obi-wan’s eyes locked onto his own and Vader understood. The yellow eyes were a bit of a giveaway.  
“What?!” Cried Anakin while Shmi looked between the four males trying to comprehend what was wrong.  
Vader held his hands up in a gesture of peace, he didn’t want to fight with his mother so close.  
Luke mimicked his father’s suit but stayed close to Vader.  
“We are on our way out.” Vader started, “We are not here to harm anyone.”  
“Not going to harm anyone? You are a Sith! Everything which a Sith does is evil and harmful. I should know Sith killed my Master. You’re here for a reason. One which will cause pain and suffering to anyone in the Jedi Temple.” Obi-wan retorted.  
“A Sith killed one of my Master’s too.” Luke replied with empathy in his eyes and understanding his voice.  
“Then why do stand next to one? Why are you standing next to that thing of evil?” Kenobi shot back.  
“Are you implying all Sith are evil?” Inquired Vader.  
“I’m not implying I know they are all evil.” Obi-wan snapped.  
Kenobi had taken the bait. “Don’t only Sith deal in absolutes?”  
Eyes widened and the lightsaber dipped as Obi-wan’s shock registered. “W-what?!”  
“You say all Sith are evil yet only a Sith deals in absolutes. So then young Knight, what does that make you?” Vader calmly countered as he enjoyed the expression on his old master’s face far too much.  
“I-I.” Kenobi, the great Negotiator tried and failed to speak.  
“We did not come here with the intention of harming anyone. We came here to talk. I’m sure the Council will vouch for our safe passage out of the temple.” Informed Vader.  
Obi-wan looked around and spotted the three members of the Council who were tailing them. Despite the encounter the Council did nothing. They were probably trying to find an excuse to put them under lock and key. Though Vader wasn’t sure about Master Koon, he seemed genuine when he asked about how the Order needed to change.

Yoda nodded to Kenobi, letting the Knight know it was alright. Obi-wan finally let his stance drop and clipped his weapon to his belt though he still glared at Vader.  
“Why did you do that Obi-wan?” Anakin asked with a scowl on his young features, “These are the men that freed my mother. Why did you try and hurt them?”  
“That man,” Kenobi started gesturing to Vader, only just managing to reign in some of the movement’s anger, “is a Sith. He is like the being that killed Master Qui-gon. Sith use the dark side of the force, typically for evil purposes.”  
A smile twisted under Vader’s respirator at Obi-wan’s change in words. “You don’t know the power of the dark side.” Vader began, half for the amusement of seeing Obi-wan’s face.  
“You don’t want to use it.” Luke cut in looking mildly alarmed at his father trying to convince his own younger self to use the dark powers of the force.  
“You don’t know its power ether.” Vader said shifting to face Luke.  
“On the contrary you have told me plenty.” Luke retorted, “Dark side power this, dark side power that. All I’ve really seen it help you do was throw stuff at me and help you chuck that old man over a railing.”   
Shmi looked alarmed and Anakin’s eyes lost his wonder.  
“The bad old man. He was trying to kill me. So my father stabbed the man, his master, and threw him down an explosive shaft. We didn’t want a master that bad coming back.” Luke said in a rush trying to calm them down. Luke knew Vader had done far worse but the Sith appreciated the fact that his mother looked at him with a tender expression again.  
Vader just huffed, it sounded a little off through the vocalator.  
“Well, uh, we’d love to stay but we have to leave. The council doesn’t really like us and I don’t think they want a Sith hanging around in a Jedi temple.” Luke chattered.  
“The Jedi build this temple over a Sith facility. This was initially a place for Sith.” Filled Vader, “If you go down far enough you can still find some of foundation of the original Sith shrine.”  
Obi-wan and Luke stared. Clearly they hadn’t been expecting that. Vader was also hoping that Kenobi would tell the Council what Vader had just said. If they removed all of the Shrine then their vision of the force might clear. It was mostly just a theory. Vader didn’t know if the remnants of the Sith Shrine had affected the Jedi’s clairvoyance at all.  
“Clearly you need to tell me more of your stories.” Luke Commented giving Vader a curious look, “It was a pleasure seeing you again Ms Skywalker, and it was wonderful to meet you Anakin!”  
“It is nice to see you with your family.” Vader said then turned around and walked towards the entrance of the Temple.  
Luke gave one last farewell and quickly joined his father, matching pace the best he could.

They wouldn’t be staying in Coruscant long, there was so much they had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm live! - Mushu ('Mulan')
> 
> Sorry about the wait. I got sidetracked (I watched a lot of Buffy and RWBY).  
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I've been working on it for the past few days. And considering that it's 5,776 words that's saying a lot. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! The idea did not end up how I anticipated, although I never really had a plan for it in the first place. (That's why I have this one-shot section) The skirmish (Because it's too small to even call it a fight) was spontaneous. Once I'd written it I went, 'Ok so that just happend.' 
> 
> Honestly the banter between Luke and Vader, I'm so happy with it! I honestly think that they would just make snide comments to each other all the time, like Obi-wan and Anakin used to ... When I put it like that it's kinda bitter sweet. 
> 
> Regardless I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was so hard trying to find a list of the council members of that time. (I eventually found a labelled picture).  
> I had heaps of fun with this and I hope that you had fun reading it! Please feel free to comment and give feedback. If there are any mistakes character, setting or spelling wise please do tell me.  
> Thanks a lot! I hope that you all have a wonderful day or night!


	4. Misfits of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get yanked back to the Clone Wars. (The Last Jedi spoilers!!)

Rey tried to ignore Kylo as he peered over her shoulder. Rey would have blocked him out of her mind if she could, but she needed the force for this to work.

With the delicate work finally done Rey let out a breath and summoned her courage, “That should do it.” Said Rey to herself as she stood up and stretched her back, “Now to turn it on.”

              “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Voiced Kylo moving out of her way.

              “And why shouldn’t I?” Responded Rey pointing the newly repaired unlit lightsabre at him.

              “I know about lightsabres, one wrong move and the whole thing can become unstable.” Informed Ren. “The results can be dangerous.”

              “That’s the same with any piece of machinery.”

Kylo drew out a sigh, “I don’t think you’re listening.”

              “Trust me I’d rather not be. And I remember what it was like being near this unstable lightsabre last time.” Responded Rey waving the hilt at Kylo. “Now be quiet, I need to make sure nothing sounds wrong when I ignite it.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Kylo muttered, folding his arms and let out a breath but otherwise stayed quiet. He stepped back giving Rey some space to light the sabre in the Falcon’s living area.

Rey pressed the button to ignite the blade, and for a moment nothing happened. Suddenly the world seemed to bend and snap and Rey was thrown onto dirty pathed ground. Rey heard a grunt and looked to see Kylo had been thrown in the same direction as she had. Ren was on his hands and knees already looking at their surroundings, his hand near his sabre.

The hiss of two or more sabres igniting caused Rey stand up in one swift motion while blindly summon her lightsabre. The repaired lightsabre worked perfectly, humming to life and Rey couldn’t help but let out a delighted laugh.

              “It worked! I did it!” Exclaimed Rey holding the lightsabre out in delight.

A red crackle brought Rey back to the world around her and the young Jedi looked at Kylo Ren before sweeping over the beings surrounding her. All were human except one, a Togruta. Two humans and the Togruta were holding lightsabres, while the rest held blasters. It looked like Kylo and Rey had crashed some sort of training, judging by the setup.

              “I don’t think now’s the time to admire your mechanical skills.” Ren said in a low tone.

              “How did you get here?” Asked a girl wearing a yellow scarf, pointing a specialist rifle at them.

The scavenger looked around at the jungle and the old stone remains of a building, “Actually that’s a very good question.”

At the same time as Kylo said, “I’d like to know that myself.”

After a pause Rey checked that Kylo wasn’t going to speak before she continued, “I was on a ship, somewhere far aw-, actually I can’t say far away because I don’t know where I am, but I can tell you the environment did not look like this.” Finished Rey gesturing palms down to the area which she was standing on.

              “Where are we?” Kylo asked bluntly.

              “We’re not going to tell you where this place it!” Decreed a man with dark skin and a short goatee.

              “What planet are we on.” Demanded Kylo Ren.

              “Why would you care darksider?” The Togruta retorted with a bite in her voice.

              “In case you didn’t notice we appeared out of nowhere and this is clearly not my ship.” Remarked Ren evidently just wanting a straight answer.

              “What my companion means is can you please tell us which planet we’re on? The sooner we know the sooner we’ll get out of your hair.” Offered Rey, lowering her weapon but still keeping it on.

              “We’re on Onderon.” Offered the man with a ginger beard and a lightsabre.

              “That’s not where I was before” Started Rey as she turned to Kylo to gage his reaction, “I’m over half a galaxy away from where I was a minute ago.”

              “I’m nowhere near where I was ether.” Added Kylo, he didn’t look like he liked this situation.

              “Will you two just tell us what’s going on already?!” Snapped a lightsabre wielding young man, who was probably only a couple of years older than Rey.

              “Ether I’m experiencing a strange vision or we’ve been transported through space via the force.” Guessed Kylo.

              “What, I’m not a vision, if anything you’re part of my vision.” Rey shot back.

              “I highly doubt that.” Scoffed Ren.

              “Hold on, if this is a vision then how do we know it is a vision. As far as I know no one’s self-aware during visions.”

              “You have a point.” Mulled Kylo, “That means we’ve travelled through space?”

              “Well I _definitely_ wasn’t here before.” Said Rey, “Though maybe I should check.” Rey stepped up to Kylo and poked his shoulder pad, he seemed real enough.

Kylo sighed as he let himself, the Supreme Leader, to be poked by a scavenger. “You remember that we’ve touched before through the bond.”

Rey hummed, “Your right.” Then the Jedi raised her lightsabre at Kylo.

“No!” Kylo reprimanded quickly tapping her sabre away with his own as he pointed a finger at her, “No, you’ve done enough damage.”

“If you say so.” Said Rey giving Kylo a side eye. His reaction spoke enough volumes, Ren definitely though he was flesh rather than a projection of their mind.

Before anyone else could speak a blaster bolt flew through the jungle and narrowly missed a teen with brown hair.

“Everybody get down!” The Togruta commanded.

People scrambled behind cover and started to return fire at the _droids_ that were stepping out of the vegetation.

              “Why are droids shooting us?” Shouted Rey, however her question went unanswered.

 

              “Is he one of ours?” Asked a plain droid as it pointed to Kylo.

              “Uh, I don’t think so. He’s not in the database.” Responded another.

              “He’s with the Jedi, shoot him!” Demanded a droid with yellow markings.

The droids shot at Kylo and where promptly pulled off their feet towards the darksider then all slashed in two. Kylo quickly started to cleave the droid’s forces in half, literally.

A tank made its way through the trees and started to aim at the being causing the most damage, Kylo.

Rey mostly tried to stop the bolts from hitting the other people while decommissioning the occasional droid. These were droids from the Clone Wars, however they looked new, or only a few months old at most.

On Jakku these would have been a rare and out of date find. Rey though that an inner planet would have more up to date technology.

The droids were getting taken out fast enough, mostly by Kylo but a lot fell to blasters.

The Supreme Leader was storming the tank and immediately Rey hurried to follow him.

Kylo scaled the tank, hacking off the main cannon as he did before ruthlessly stabbing the main hatch.

Rey had to dive to the side to avoid blast from the remaining tank turrets and she scrambled to take them out. Once the turrets were dealt with Rey pulled the lower hatch open and looked inside. The droid in the lower seat was screaming and Rey silenced it before slipping inside and destroying the tank’s controls. The remaining droid in the tank, one of the few with yellow markings, had several lightsabre holes from Kylo’s brutal attack. Rey was immensely grateful that it was a droid and not a living being in that position.

Rey jumped out of the tank and rolled into a smooth landing on the dirt before the tank fizzled out.

Kylo jumped off the vehicle just as the last droid was shot by a man in a cap and googles.

 

Rey started to walk back to the strangers, she wanted to help if any were hurt.

              “I believe that’s far enough.” Started the man with the ginger beard, “Who exactly are you?”

              “I’m Rey.”

The bearded man raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to continue.

              “And this is Kylo Ren.” Added Rey thumbing in the direction of man mentioned.

Kylo stood next to her, standing tall, seemingly trying to intimidate the group with his height.

              “What are you?” The Togruta asked, it was interesting she held her sabres backwards.

              “We’re human.” Rey hesitated, “I thought that was obvious. Why does it even matter?”

The Togruta sighed, “That’s not what I meant. I mean what are you two? Because he’s clearly not a Jedi.” The Togruta elaborated with a scowl as she gestured to Kylo. 

              “Well, I’m sort of a Jedi.” Rey cringed she didn’t want to say that she was a Jedi because honestly, she didn’t feel like one yet, “And I’m not sure exactly what he is.”

              “He can speak for himself.” Said Kylo.

Rey gestured palm up to the people in front of them, “Then by all means.”

              “I have nothing to say to these misfits.” Kylo decreed.

Letting out a small groan Rey muttered, “This is why I’m doing the talking.”

The man in the goggles and cap started to usher the blaster wielding humans out of the ruins. The man with the goatee didn’t look happy but after a few hushed words from the man in the goggles he started to urge others out. Rey and Kylo noticed the others leaving but nether deemed them necessary to go after.

              “Oh and what a great job at that you’re doing, ‘I’m sort of a Jedi.’” Ren quoted.

              “Well I’m not exactly a proper Jedi and it’s kind of hard to be when there’s no one left around to teach you!” Rey shot back.

The jungle growth rustled as the last person slipped into the undergrowth. The man with the goggles returned to his position behind the Togruta.

              “It’s about time Luke Skywalker died. Though I would have liked it to be by my hands.” Retorted Kylo his fist clenching at his side.

              “Did you say Skywalker?” The Togruta asked in disbelief.

              “Yes, Luke Skywalker is dead. The Rebellion doesn’t stand a chance without their Jedi.” Sneered Kylo.

Rey turned to Kylo and stood tall and defiant, “The Rebellion still has a Jedi.”

              “Anakin do you know anyone called Luke?” Asked the bearded man casually enough.

              “I, no. I though my mother and I where the only Skywalker’s left.” Answered Anakin staring wide eyed at Rey and Kylo, “I definitely don’t know another Skywalker who was a Jedi.”

Kylo paused and looked at Anakin, “You’re a Skywalker? And your name is Anakin?” Kylo scowled in thought, “What are your parent’s names?”

              “Shimi Skywalker and I don’t have a father.” Responded Anakin with a glare.

              “You know that name?” Rey asked a surprised Kylo Ren.

              “That’s the name of my great-grandmother.” Kylo whispered still trying to process the information.

Rey caught on fast, “What year is it?”

              “No.” Kylo interrupted meeting Rey’s gaze, “How many years has the Clone Wars been going on for?”

              “Two. But I don’t see how this has to do with this Luke Skywalker. I recommend you tell us what us going on or you will face the consequences.” The bearded man informed his weapon at the ready.

              “I- uh.” Rey cleared her throat and exchanged a look with Kylo, “I think we’ve travelled through time and space.”

Anakin scoffed, “Nice try.”

              “These kids sound even crazier than you General.” Joked the man with the goggles.

              “You’re Anakin Skywalker, which must mean that you,” Kylo turned his gaze to the bearded man, “are Ben, or Obi-Wan Kenobi. But you, I don’t know you.” Ren said turning his attention to the Togruta. “And you must be a clone.” Continued Kylo looking at the man with the goggles.

“I’m Captain Rex of the 501st.” The man introduced stiffly.

              “And I’m Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker’s padawan.” Filled the Togruta lifting her chin in pride and in a way that almost dared Kylo to do something.

              “I didn’t know that Anakin Skywalker had a padawan.” Kylo said with a frown.

              “Judging from what you’re asking us, I assume that you hail from the future?” Asked Obi-Wan, he had lowered his sabre and was stroking his beard.  

              “From what we can tell.” Answered Rey.

              “And why have you come back?” Kenobi questioned.

              “What makes you think it was intentional?” Shot Kylo.

Rey let out a sigh, “I was fixing my lightsabre then I turned it on and we ended up here.” Rey explained with a shrug, shutting off the lightsabre and showing it to the other three.

              “That’s my lightsabre!” Anakin exclaimed.

Rey winced, “Yes, it was your and Luke’s.”

              “How can- That’s my lightsabre, I, I made it. How did _Luke_ get it?”

              “I think Obi-Wan gave it to him.” Rey answered glancing at Kylo for conformation. Kylo gave her a small nod.

Anakin looked at the person in question, “And why would he do that?”

              “Because Luke was your son.” Rey said quietly, this was probably not going to go well.

Anakin seemed awe bound, “I have a son?”

              “And a daughter.” Kylo added.

              “I have children?” Anakin concluded with an almost starry eyed look.

              “When does Skyguy have kids?” Ahsoka asked her surprise obvious.

              “Oh kriff, not more Skywalkers.” Muttered Rex. “One is plenty.”

              “They’re born at the end of the war.” Kylo answered deactivating his lightsabre.

              “The end of the Clone Wars? How long is left?” Obi-Wan enquired.

              “It ends after three years.” Filled Kylo. “The Republic won.”

Rex sagged in relief, “One year. Just one more year.” He let out a small laugh, “We can do that.”

Anakin’s smile slowly turned into a scowl, “I sense there’s something you’re not telling us.”

Kylo folded his arms, “You’ll need to be more specific. Over fifty years have passed since the Clone Wars ended.”

              “But how is this even possible? Time travel, masters I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Voiced Ahsoka looking concerned.

              “It could be like Mortis.” Suggested Obi-Wan, he was starting to look worried now.

              “I don’t know about you but I really hope that it’s not like Mortis.” Commented Anakin.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka hummed in agreement.

              “Do I want to know?” Asked Rex.

              “No.” Responded the three Jedi.

              “What happened after we won the war?” Questioned Anakin clearly expecting some bad news.

              “The Republic became the Empire ruled by Emperor Palpatine and the Jedi were hunted and killed for betraying the Republic.” Responded Kylo evenly.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s arm and pulled him down to her level, “Should we really be telling them this?” Rey hissed.

              “If we throw things out of balance then the force will just balance it out again.” Justified Kylo with half a shrug.

              “No, we wouldn’t betray the Republic.” Whispered Ahsoka in shocked disbelief.

              “And why should we believe you?” Growled Anakin.

              “Because you can sense it. You know we are telling the truth.” Then Kylo gestured to Rey’s lightsabre, “And this is proof what we’re from the future.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren went back to Clone Wars: Season 5 Episode 2 A War on Two Fronts. 
> 
> Happy Christmas, I finally updated!  
> And happy holidays for anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. 
> 
> Sorry that this took a while, I was writing a TFA one but then I decided to hold on until I watched TLJ, and I ended up with a completely new idea. I might do a second part, because honestly not a lot happens in this. Except a lot of talking. (Heh, sorry about that.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed!  
> Have an excellent day or night! (Oh god it's hot tonight! I'm in Australia and wow, I'm going to turn my fan on in a sec and hope that helps enough.) I hope everyone has a fantastic and happy New year!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the mess!  
> I do want to add more to this story, though in all likely-hood it will probably never reappear.  
> I have way to many time travel stories jumping around in my head so I decided to shove a one shot section where I can just chuck them all up and then take them out if I do continue them (Though that's gonna be unlikely). 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy and if I have stuffed up some of the terminology or have gotten my facts wrong, or have done a horrible interpretation of Han (This is the first time I have written him so please play nice) then do tell me. Same with writing, if I have mistakes please do tell me. I'm not an English Doctor or Professor so I will get things wrong. 
> 
> Also a quick note: Apparently Rex's 'ears' AKA the markings on his helmet are know as Jaig eyes or Shriek-Hawk-Eyes. Apparently it's a Mandalorian thing that is earned by performing a heroic act! Good on you Rex!! (Now I just need to find out what that act was).
> 
> Thanks! I hope that you've all have a fantastic day and thanks a heap for reading this (Both the notes and the story)!


End file.
